A Very, Merry Unbirthday
by VerelLupin
Summary: Series of one shots. Our favorite characters meet their match at the Happiest Place on Earth.


**Continued this series 'cause darn if I didn't just get some awesome ideas.**

**Enjoy!! Can you guess who's next?**

* * *

Alexandra Eames eyed the cue. "Damm I hate those parade crowds Bobby. They make getting here really freaking difficult."

"At least it's not as long as usual. I say about a half hour wait tops." Eames elbowed his stomach sharply and he shook his head at her, "You sure its just the crowds that have you cranky?"

A huge gap had formed in the line in front of her. "You better be talking about the lady behind you Bobby because I swear…"

Bobby urged her forward never answering her deadly query. They were soon at the front of the gate. "If you don't want to wait we can always go." she smiled evily. Bobby knew when he was beat and instead hummed the cheery tune. She raised an eyebrow at him but Bobby wasn't biting.

Eames waited impatiently her foot taping to the beat. It was hot and humid and they were standing in line to get into a giant piece of crockery. **'Yup that made sense.' **She was very close to telling him that she was tired of standing but once the ride stopped she saw the childish sweetness on his face. It would be cruel to wipe that away so she waited.

The gate opened and the cast member looked her over a question pursed on his lips but seeing the giant hulking figure behind him he thought better of it. Eames stepped in first and Bobby followed closely behind. "Look its red." he exclaimed nearly jumping out of his seat in glee.

"Like your Santa mug. Maybe that should be implanted. During the holidays the teacups become Santa Mugs." she said loving how he grinned. It had been a long time since he'd been this happy and Eames was glad she had kept her mouth shut earlier.

"Eames. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been your partner for a long time and well I wanted to tell you that regardless of what you decide I will support you. Alex."

She had been fumbling in her purse nodding along to what he was saying. **'Did he just call me Alex? He never calls me Alex.' **Her eyes scanned his worried gaze. He looked terrified but determined.

He opened his mouth and, "Well Hello There. Welcome to our unbirthday party. For your safety please be sure to stay seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs inside your teacup. And do watch your children. To spin your teacup just keep turning the wheel to the right or to the left. The faster you turn it the faster it spins."

Eames burst out laughing. The combination of her larger than life partner with his mouth open and the British high pitched voice of an adolescent girl seeming to come out of it was hilarious. He shut and opened his mouth doing a great impersonation of a large mouth bass.

"Spit it out, Bobby." she said but was interrupted by a second voice. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, please keep your hands inside and enjoy your ride. The ride began slowly picking up speed as the teacups did their first revolution.

They gripped the edges of the wheel and began a contest of wills. It was Eames agility to Goren's strength. They seemed to be evenly matched as every time Bobby reached around he would encounter Alex's hands. He would let go like a scalded cat and she would take advantage.

He laughed out loud and Eames let go of the wheel. She scouted over a little but she realized that she didn't really need to. Bobby took up most of the space. Her hand lay flat on the wheel and Bobby clasped it between his. It amazed him all the time the contrast of her tiny hand between his.

The ride came to a stop and again the high pitched voice reminded them to not get up until the teacup came to a complete stop. He stepped out first and held out his hand to her. "Thank you Mr. Goren."

He dipped his head over her hand gallantly, his lips brushing her hand. "You're very welcome, Mrs. Goren." She slipped her arm through his. He guided her over to her wheelchair. "Must I? I'm pregnant Bobby not disabled." she huffed obediently slipping her feet into the foot rests.

"I know but it is our first. Let me coddle you at least a little." he leaned down kissing her cheek.

"Okay but can I have a churro. I have been craving one all day."

Bobby pushed his wife through the crowd but his attention was taken by the teacups. "We just went on them." she laughed but she too was arrested by the man and woman fighting for dominance over the wheel. **'And I thought we were bad.' **He was so engrossed in the fight that nearly mowed over a young man in a army jacket standing with a rather spectacular brunette.

"I can't believe they ditched us for teacups. You wanna ride the Matterhorn, Cam?" the boy asked.

"What's a Matterhorn?" the girl asked. "Never mind come on." the girl walked behind him but stopped to scan Bobby. "You're a large human." she said.

"Thank you." Bobby answered surprised. "You are welcome." Cameron replied.

The boy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her forward and away from Alex and Bobby.

"Sorry." he said.

Bobby let them vanish from his sight. **'There was something odd about that girl.' **Bobby mused but he let the thought go.

He had a churro to procure.


End file.
